Now They
by gleemeup
Summary: A progression of sex between Rachel and G!P Quinn. Will be dirty and smutty.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Any G!P story I write will be in the same kind of universe. 50% of people are born with vaginas, and 50% born with penises. Gender doesn't matter. I do this because I hate explaining why Quinn has a dick and then writing a reaction to it. It's just accepted in the world, yada yada yada. Enjoy.

"_Girls want sex just as much as guys do!_"

That sentence spoken so proudly a few hours ago is why Quinn Fabray was standing on Rachel Berry's doorstep now. She had actually been standing there for a good ten minutes attempting to talk herself out of what she was about to do. The blonde shut her eyes and clenched her fist as she reached up to knock on the door in front of her. The ten seconds she waited had seemed like an eternity, constantly looking to the left to make sure that Rachel's car really was in the driveway. Once the door opened and she saw the look on Rachel's face, she wasn't sure if that brunette was more surprised or worried that she was the one there.

"Quinn... What are you doing here?" Saying Rachel was shocked would be an understatement. She couldn't help but lean forward to look around to see if there were other Cheerios standing in her yard waiting for Quinn to lead her outside so she could get attacked with slushies or anything else they had prepared.

"Did you mean what you said?" Quinn avoided eye contact and instead chose to focus her eyes on the plant to her right.

"Which thing are you referring to? I say lots of things all the time, most leading to people like yourself telling me to shut up." Rachel crossed her arms and waited. She wasn't sure where this onset of confidence came from but she thought it might have to do with the location being Berry territory.

Quinn sighed. She didn't want to repeat it and sound like an idiot, but Rachel was right. The girl did talk nonstop most days. "That girls want sex just as much as guys do..." She bounced on her toes to try to relax herself.

Rachel leaned against the door frame. "I think it is a widely known fact that people in their teenage years have out of control hormones, no matter what gender they are. It's merely society standards that guys can talk about it all they want while girls have to pretend to be innocent."

"So does that mean that _you_ want sex?" If anyone found out she asked Rachel Berry that question, it would probably the death of her rule over the school. At least in her head that's what would happen.

Rachel instantly rolled her eyes. "I'm not answering any more of your questions, especially ones that will lead to the new taunts tomorrow about how I'm either a sex crazed freak or a total prude. Goodbye Quinn." She turned to enter her house again before she felt a hand on her forearm.

"That's not- That's not why I asked." She steadily brought her eyes up to meet Rachel's. "Can I come in and then maybe we could talk?"

Rachel was definitely caught off guard. Quinn Fabray wanted to go inside _her _house? "Fine. But if for one second I feel like you're doing this just to tell your friends and talk about me later, I will ask you to leave. Understand?"

Quinn nodded in reply and followed her into the house and up to her room.

Seven minutes. That's how long Quinn sat on the edge of Rachel's bed, swinging her legs and avoiding eye contact while Rachel simply stared at her.

"You know, I was under the impression that you wanted to talk to me, not sit on my bed and pretend I don't even exist."

Quinn sighed and cleared her throat. "Sorry, I was just thinking." She turned to face the girl. "About the thing you were worried about me doing outside... In my contract for President of Celibacy Club, it states that if a member speaks to me in privacy, I can't share it with anyone else. I take that seriously. I need to know that the same goes for you right now."

Rachel nodded. "Well I appreciate you being honest with me like that. I can guarantee that nothing you tell me will leave this room either, unless I find out you betrayed my trust first."

"Okay.. So you will answer my question?"

"The question being?" Rachel knew the question, but she kind of liked the way it sounded when Quinn asked her.

"Is sex something that_ you _want?" Quinn shifted in her seat, slightly uncomfortable. She was raised not to talk about such topics. She was raised to act like a _lady_.

Rachel chewed on her lip for a moment. "I wouldn't necessarily say that I'm ready for se_x, _but sometimes I do crave _things."_

"Things? What kind of things?" Maybe they were the same things that Quinn craved.

"Well, sometimes I'd like to not feel so empty _down there_." That was a way to say it without it sounding so crude.

Quinn's eyebrow arched up as she took a deep breath. "Y-you have a vagina?"

Rachel laughed. "You seem surprised."

"Well no, I just, I didn't know." It wasn't really something that people talked about until they were intimate with someone. Quinn certainly hadn't shared with anyone that she had a penis. It wasn't their business.

"Well why would you know? This is the first civil, although somewhat inappropriate, conversation we've ever had. Plus, it's not like anyone at school has a desire to be with me in that way." Rachel's expression turned sad. "Which is something I don't quite understand. I mean I take care of my body, I get straight A's, and I've never been anything but polite when first meeting someone."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Maybe this could be a new thing for us? We could start having conversations." She shook her head. "For the record, I think everything you just named are characteristics that you have the right to be proud about. I'm sure there's people out there that want you but maybe are just too scared to pursue you. You're vocabulary can be quite intimidating sometimes." Quinn smiled at her, slightly blushing.

"You want to start having conversations with me? But what would your precious Cheerios think of you talking to loser-extraordinaire, Rachel Berry?" She rolled her eyes at Quinn's comment and nudged her playfully. "There is nothing wrong with being educated, Quinn."

Something about this felt like they had been close for years.

Quinn shook her head. "I don't care what they have to say. I used to but, ever since everything happened with my dad over the summer, I've been reevaluating some things with my life." She leaned back on Rachel's bed with one arm under her head and the other on her stomach.

Rachel followed suite and lowered herself on to her side with her head propped up by leaning on her elbow. This side of Quinn made her feel so comfortable. "What happened with your dad? I mean I hear rumors but... I'd rather just go straight to the source."

She scoffed and laughed. "Well everything you heard is probably true. Let's see, it was brought to our attention that he was a: liar, alcoholic, cheater, and just in general a bad person. He constantly preached about how important it was to be extremely religious and live up to the Fabray name but he didn't act that way himself. His views were just too old fashioned. To him, my mom just belonged in the kitchen or as a medallion on his arm when we were out. Not to mention the hard time he gave me for the way I am."

Rachel felt awful for Quinn. She had two loving fathers that would do anything for her. "Quinn I'm so sorry that he was like that to you guys. It's a good thing that your mother got rid of him." She bit her lip for a moment. "What did he give you a hard time about? You seemed like the picture perfect daughter to me. I mean hello, you're the President of Celibacy Club."

Quinn waved it off. "It's ok. Yeah I'm glad too." If Rachel could share her status of having a vagina then Quinn could surely share hers with the girl. "First off, I signed those papers for that stupid club before my mom kicked him out. I have no interest in any involvement with it whatsoever actually. Second off, like I said, he had old time views. He was stuck a few centuries back when men were the only ones that had penises." She let it hang in the air hoping that Rachel understood what she was saying.

Rachel listened and nodded along before her eyes opened wider. "You have a penis?"

"You seem surprised," she teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I had just assumed you weren't." She blushed. It was probably because some nights she had wanted it to be Quinn inside of her instead of her toy but lead herself to believe it wouldn't happen. "I'm sorry if he tried to make you feel uncomfortable about your own body."

Quinn didn't miss the red tint to Rachel's cheeks. "It's ok. I'm getting over it."

The laid in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Is sex something _you_ want?"

Quinn's pulse quickened. "I um.." _Spit it out Quinn._ "I want sex eventually but just like you said, I'd settle for the other things."

"Hm, well what do you crave?" She arched an eyebrow playfully.

"Steal my words much, Berry? I guess that I'd like to kind of feel wrapped up in wet, warmth on the entire thing. The only thing I've ever had has just been my hand." Why did talking to Rachel Berry about masturbation feel so casual right now?

Images of _herself_ wrapping around Quinn quickly flooded her head as she began to feel over heated. "Just your hand? That doesn't seem very fair. At least I have a toy to help me."

Her eyes snapped up to Rachel's. "You have a toy?"

Rachel smiled innocently and nodded her head. "Yeah. It really comes in handy sometimes.."

Quinn gulped. "And just how often does it come in handy?"

Were they really going to go there? Take this conversation to _that_ level.

Rachel glanced at her drawer before returning her eyes back to the blonde in front of her. "Often."

Quinn couldn't prevent herself from the visions of Rachel laying on this very bed, shoving it inside herself over and over again. Oh the faces and the noises she would make. Quinn felt the familiar twitch below before turning on her stomach to hide it.

"Could I- Could I see it?"

That caught Rachel off guard. Quinn wanted to see her sex toy. "I suppose that would be fine. No judging though." She added with a smile before getting up and walking over to the drawer. She took it out of the sock she typically had it hidden in. Rachel kept it close to her body as she walked over and sat back down on the bed. She took a deep breath before holding it in front of Quinn.

God, Rachel looked adorable the way she went about doing this. Almost as if she was excited to show Quinn. The blonde eyed it up. All this was doing was helping with her visual. "I should have guess it would be something girly like pink." She wished she could pull it closer. Taste it. _Sniff _it. Find any trace of Rachel on it.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Do you have a problem with my vibrator? I will admit that although it was intimidating when I first purchased it, it doesn't exactly reach everywhere I need it to someti-"

"I'm bigger." Quinn quickly blurted it out and surprised herself, and Rachel, that she felt the need to say it. "I mean, I'm not sure why I said that." Quinn shook her head as she blushed.

Rachel was pretty sure that she knew why Quinn said it. She leaned down next to Quinn again, closer this time. Her fingers brushed against Quinn's. "At least an inch bigger?"

Shivers erupted over Quinn's body when Rachel made contact with her fingers. "More.."

Rachel licked her quickly drying lips. She knew Quinn had to feel all the sexual tension too. She moved her hand more on top of Quinn's, her fingertips going back and forth from wrist to knuckles. "At least two inches bigger?"

Out of all the kissing Quinn had done in the past with boys, none of that compared to how turned on she was in this moment. She watched Rachel's hand and wished it was rubbing a different part of her body. "More.."

A whimper escaped her mouth as she slid even closer to the blonde's body. "At least three inches bigger?"

Quinn turned her body to the side to face Rachel. "That sounds more like it.. We could see if you think that's accurate...?" She took Rachel's hand and began guiding it downwards.

Rachel bit her lip before watching her hand go towards Quinn's, "oh my god.." Quinn's tent sticking out of her dress. "Quinn.."

"Yes, Rachel?" Her tone was dripping with sex and it did nothing but make Rachel wetter.

She was sure her brown eyes were black by this point. "Do you want me to touch you there?"

Yes. She wanted Rachel touching her there for years. "I want you to do whatever you want right now." She released the hold on Rachel's hand, letting it do as she pleased, before pulling her dress up so Rachel had a better view of her tight boxers.

Whatever she wanted. Rachel sure w_anted._ Her free hand moved down and rested on top of Quinn's length.

Quinn flinched slightly and then a cocky smile appeared on her face. "You could _look_ if you wanted. See how different I am from your precious toy."

Rachel was getting more turned on by Quinn's confidence. "And what if I'm not impressed?" She grabbed the top of her boxers and slowly started pulling them down.

"I'm not worried about that." This was the first time she actually felt comfortable with her body. With sharing how it looked with someone.

Quinn was right. As soon as she saw the seven and a half inch cock spring up, she nearly gasped. "Y-you're thicker too.." She looked into Quinn's eyes, rolling hers at the smug look on the blonde's face.

"I am. It's just a shame that the only thing available for you to use is that pathetic thing." She nodded towards the pink tool laying on the covers.

Rachel ran her finger up the warm skin. "And it's a shame you only have your hand... Do you wish there was something else around that you could use? Maybe someone _else's _hand?"

Quinn bucked her hips forward as soon as there was contact to her dick. "Yes. I want someone else's hand."

Rachel laughed huskily before moving her mouth by Quinn's ear. "And who's hand do you wish was on you?"

Quinn moaned and gripped Rachel's hip. "Yours. I want yours on me."

"Now that wasn't so hard to admit, was it?" She brought her hand up to Quinn's mouth. "I've done my research. Spit in it. If you're lucky, next time I'll use mine."

Quinn shook her head, but in reality, it was quite hard to admit that... _Next time..._ She looked at the hand skeptically before nodding and giving Rachel the lube she needed to jerk her cock.

"Now I can get to work." She gave Quinn a quick kiss by her ear before lowering her hand and closing it around her dick. She took her time to spread the spit over it, moving her hand back and forth slowly.

"Rachel..." She squeezed that hip tighter as the girl pumped her. "It feels so different from how I do it. A good different." A good different because it was Rachel Berry giving her a hand job.

"I know I said I researched but I've never practiced this. Am I doing everything you need?" That's the last thing she needed, not to be able to get Quinn off and have the girl go back to hating her.

"No it's good just- you can go faster." Faster would make her cum. Cum, oh god. Where was she suppose to do that? Just let it go in Rachel's hand or offer to get up and do it herself in the bathroom?

Rachel nodded and picked her pace up. She wished she would have looked at it more before she touched it. She wanted to memorize Quinn.

The blonde's hips started moving against her new favorite hand. "Give your wrist a little twist too. That'll- That'll make me cum."

Rachel moaned at the thought of being the reason for her orgasm. "Okay." She added the new move before putting her face closer to Quinn's. "I'll do whatever you need because I really _really _ want to make you cum, Quinn." Maybe dirty talk would help guarantee it. "I want you to get it all over my hand and arm. Then you know what? I'm going to _taste_ what I made you do."

Quinn was a whimpering mess. She didn't want this moment to end but she had to cum. "You do?" Her hips moved faster a few more times before she pushed her cheek against Rachel's and began to moan as she came. "Oh _Rachel..."_

The brunette felt the need to moan along with Quinn. It sounded beautiful and sexy together. "That's it Quinn. Get all it out for me. Show me how good I did for you."

Quinn pushed once more. Her body slackened as she looked down between the two of them, noticing the mess on Rachel's skin. "That was so amazing... I'm sorry I got it all over you."

Rachel smiled proudly. "Are you sure? I was worried I wouldn't be able to make you cum." She shook her head. "Don't be. I meant what I said." She kept eye contact with Quinn as she brought her hand up to her mouth and licked the back. "Mmm.."

Quinn laughed. "Don't you ever worry about that again. It was perfect." She watched in awe. "That was so hot. Are you trying to get me hard again?"

Rachel blushed. "Well, part of me wants to say 'yes' but we both decided we're not ready for sex. And trust me, if you got hard again, that's what would happen."

_That's how it all started..._


	2. The Day After

The day after they had touched each other for the first time was more than nerve-wracking for Rachel. They hadn't really discussed anything before Quinn left. All there had been was a pale thumb rubbing across a tan cheek and then the sound of a door shut. So when she passed the blonde in the hallway without receiving as much as a glance, she had sighed and decided that Quinn would pretend it never happened. That was, until a minute later she had been dragged into an empty classroom. Her heart raced as she watched those slender fingers that she had gotten to _feel_ last night twist the lock.

Quinn turned around slowly with a smirk on her face. She began to walk towards Rachel, backing her into the teacher's desk behind her. She placed her hands on the wood behind the brunette and leaned her body closer. "Do you know what I've been doing since I left your house last night?"

Rachel gulped and shook her head. "What have you been doing, Quinn?"

The blonde instantly hissed. "I love hearing you say my name. It really _does_ something to me..."

Rachel smiled before putting her hands on Quinn's biceps and gliding them up to rest on her shoulders. "Tell me what you've been doing since you left me completely satisfied.." She smirked before gasping at the sensation of her ass hitting the top of the desk.

Quinn spread Rachel's legs and stepped into the girl she just lifted. She placed her hands on top of Rachel's thighs and underneath her skirt. "I've been thinking about what I could do to you the next time we were alone." Her hands moved up a couple inches.

"Yeah?" Her voice trembled slightly. "And what did you decide?" She knew Quinn could feel the goosebumps that appeared on her legs.

She laughed slightly against Rachel's neck, placing a solid kiss against the skin. "Lots of things. But the first thing on my list is something that I should have done yesterday, before your hand was wrapped around my cock and before my fingers entered your virgin hole.."

Rachel whimpered and hooked her ankles behind Quinn's back, pulling Quinn in closer. "What is it..." Her voice was whiny and desperate and it made Quinn want to take her right there.

Quinn took a deep breath before pulling back and looking at Rachel's face. "I should have kissed you."

Well that answer surprised Rachel. "You want to kiss me?"

Quinn slid her hands up even higher. One more inch and she was sure it would be material underneath her fingertips instead of skin. "Rachel.. I want to do _everything_ with you. So if you don't feel the same.." she leaned in so her lips were just ghosting over Rachel's, "you should push me away right now."

_Everything._ Rachel could feel herself practically dripping. "Push you away? No, I don't think so, _Quinn_." Her hands moved from shoulders to Quinn's neck and pulled her in to a kiss. It wasn't the typical chaste kiss that most people share as their first. This one was full of passion, aggressive lips, and moans filling each other's mouths.

Kissing Rachel Berry was exactly like she had imagined. Those full lips worked with hers perfectly. Quinn's hand made the final move and rested her hands on panty clad hips. Her thumb stretched as far as it could and traced Rachel's slit over top her panties. Her _damp _panties nonetheless.

Rachel bucked her hips forward at the contact. "Quinn, we can't. Someone could walk in here any minute."

Quinn shook her head, pressing her lips back into Rachel's. "No. It's fine. No one ever comes in during this period, I promise. Just trust me."

Rachel nodded. "I do trust you." It seemed ironic that she was saying that to Quinn Fabray, the girl the practically tortured her for the last two years, but she meant it.

"Good." She pushed Rachel's panties aside and lined her index finger up with its new favorite hiding place. "I missed feeling you here." Her finger entered the brunette as she peppered kisses against her cheek.

Rachel held on to Quinn's shirt tightly as she anticipated its entrance. "Oh god, w-wait..." She pushed Quinn back slightly.

Quinn looked at her confused. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head before leaning it into Quinn's shoulder. "Maybe.. It's embarrassing."

Quinn brought her free hand out of Rachel's skirt and ran her fingers through Rachel's hair. "It's ok, you can tell me."

She sighed. "It's just- it's too sore inside..."

Quinn bit her lip before laughing slightly, earning her a stern look from Rachel.

"I'm not laughing at _that_. I'm laughing because you're cute. I'm going to take it out now ok?" Quinn waited for a nod from Rachel before sliding out. "Why was that embarrassing? I'd rather you tell me than cause you pain."

"You think I'm cute?" Rachel winced slightly before shaking her head. "Because I know what you must think of me. You gave me two fingers last night and now I can't even take one! I don't get it either. I can take my toy two nights in a row with no problem."

Quinn smiled. "I think you're cute." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think anything less of you just because you're sore down there. And when are you going to learn that you can't compare me to that toy? I'm pretty sure I reached places and moved in ways that it can't. That's probably why. I swear it's not a big deal to me. I'll be around when you feel up to it again." Quinn pressed a kiss to her nose before helping her off the desk.

Rachel couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "Well I'm beginning to realize that more and more. You definitely did and it was amazing. Promise it doesn't make me any less desirable to you?" She straightened her clothes when she felt her feet hit the ground.

Quinn tilted her head back to laugh before pulling Rachel in for a hug. "I promise."

They both looked up as they heard the bell ring.

"Is it ok if I text you later tonight?"

Rachel laughed. "Of course it's ok. I look forward to it."

"Yeah.. Me too."

Quinn: Hey

**Rachel: Hey :)**

Quinn: Is that face indicating you're happy to hear from me?

**Rachel: Yes. Maybe I should have used this face though =O because I'm surprised you did.**

Quinn: I said I would, didn't I?

**Rachel: You did. But people also say they'll call after a bad date with no intentions of actually doing so.**

Quinn: Is that what I am to you, Rachel Berry? A bad date?

**Rachel: No! I was just using it as an example!**

Quinn: Relax, I was just teasing. Believe it or not, I can have a sense of humor.

**Rachel: Oh thank goodness. I thought I had offended you.**

Quinn: You know, by the way you reacted now, and the way you reacted earlier, it makes me think that I must be this harsh, judgmental person in your eyes.

**Rachel: I wouldn't use those words per say. But we don't exactly have the best track record with each other...**

Quinn: I was wondering when that would get brought up. I can't even begin to explain to you how sorry I am. And I know that saying that doesn't make everything better. But I am trying to break free from that Quinn and be a new Quinn.

**Rachel: It's ok. I get it. You're at the top of the food chain and I'm at the bottom. I must say though, I think I quite like the new Quinn..**

Quinn: Don't say it like that.. Things will be different soon.. You do? I hear she's quite fond of you too..

**Rachel: How are they going to be different?.. Is that so? Did she tell you that?**

Quinn: Well, did you see that kid that got slushied today?.. Mhm. She told me other things too but, I don't know if I'm suppose to keep it a secret or not.

**Rachel: No I didn't not... I don't think she'd want you to keep it a secret from me. Come on, you can tell me. **

Quinn: Exactly. No more slushies by order of Miss Quinn Fabray... Alright, but if this gets back to her, you're going to be in a lot of trouble..

**Rachel: Really? I'm impressed. Makes me like New Quinn even more.. Well now you're just tempting me to tell her..**

Quinn: Easy, Berry. Not the good kind of trouble... Fine. She might have mentioned how much she enjoyed kissing you...

**Rachel: I really liked kissing her too.. **

Quinn: Did you like the other things you did with her?

**Rachel: Are you referring to me jacking her cock or her finger fucking me?**

Quinn: God, both.

**Rachel: Yes. I loved them.. Do you think I could just talk to her right now?**

Quinn: Yeah... Talk to me Rach.. Tell me more about when I was inside of you..

**Rachel: You mean when you stretched me?**

Quinn: Yeah.. You were so tight..

**Rachel: Something that I thought of today when you had my legs spread on the desk... If I'm this sore after taking your fingers, what am I suppose to do after I take your dick? So much bigger and thicker...**

Quinn: Fuck.. We'll figure it out... We'll go slow the first few times until you're used to it... You got me so hard thinking about getting to be inside of you

**Rachel: Slow the first few times sounds good, but then I need you to really fuck me, Quinn... If you could feel how wet I am right now.. It's a shame I can't even go inside since this hot blonde really gave it to me last night.**

Quinn: I will, I promise. I can't wait to hear the bed creaking and my balls slapping off your skin because you keep begging me to go harder... I'm sorry. It was hard to control myself. I don't recall you complaining..

**Rachel: I wish I could hear that right now.. Why would I ever complain when someone made me cum as hard as you did?.. I know you said you're hard but are you touching yourself?**

Quinn: Yes.

**Rachel: So sexy. I want to see it again. Send me a picture.**

Quinn: Seriously?

**Rachel: Mhm.. Maybe you'll get one in return.**

_Quinn sent her a picture of her hand on the base of her cock._

**Rachel: Oh god... It makes my mouth water..**

Quinn: Where's my picture at?.. It does? And why is that?

**Rachel: Because I want to suck you.**

_Rachel sent her a picture of her bare pussy with her legs spread, finger resting on her clit._

Quinn: I want you to suck me too. I want you down on your knees and looking up at me while I hit the back of your throat... Fuck, you look so sexy. I wish I could cum on you.

**Rachel: Let me do it next time we're together?... I want your cum on me too.**

Quinn: You don't ever have to ask to suck me off... I'm so close Rach...

**Rachel: Noted... Are you? Are you thinking about your big dick being in my dripping wet cunt? **

Quinn: Yes.. Please keep going...

**Rachel: Because that's what I think about when I touch myself. I pretend you have me spread beneath you on the bed. Or sometimes you have me bent over my couch, pounding me from behind. My fathers could come home any minute but you don't care because the only thing you can focus on is cumming deep inside my tight, little pussy.**

**Rachel: Do you need more?**

Quinn: No, I came. Thank you for helping that was.. That was really good.

**Rachel: It was no problem. I liked it. I hope we'll do that more in the future..?**

Quinn: Anything you want.

**Rachel: :) I should get going to bed now though. I'll see you tomorrow?**

Quinn: Yeah me too. Yes you will. Good night Rach.

**Rachel: Good night Quinn.**


	3. Oral

**Author's Note:** This one starts out with a tiny bit of texting. I also just want to say that I appreciate the reviews. But just because you might disagree with what someone says, that doesn't give you the right to message that person and call them a bitch or an idiot or any other words like that. It's kind of a form of cyber bullying and that's definitely not cool. If you're one of those people, please don't even bother reading my story.

Quinn: Busy tonight, Berry?

**Rachel: Care to rephrase that question?**

Quinn: Huh?

**Rachel: What did we talk about, Fabray?**

Quinn: Oh right *clears throat* Busy tonight, RACHEL? :)

**Rachel: That's better. And no, I'm not. Am I going to be?**

Quinn: Yes.

Quinn: My mom will be out late so...

**Rachel: So...?**

Quinn: You enjoy this don't you?

**Rachel: Enjoy what exactly?**

Quinn: Making me actually ask you things even though we both know what I'm implying.

**Rachel: Oh that.. Yes.**

Quinn: I wish you would have seen the gigantic eye roll I just gave you. But fine. My mom will be out late so I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come over and watch a movie, or you know, 'watch a movie'

**Rachel: Yes.**

Quinn: To which one?

**Rachel: Both.**

Quinn's head hit the pillow. "You know, we didn't really make it too far into the movie.." Her hands went underneath Rachel's shirt and caressed the warm skin on her back.

Rachel took a break from sucking on her neck to reply. "If you'd rather go back to that, we ca-"

"No! God, no! I was just making an observation."

"Do you want me to make one? Your hard on is pressing against my thigh." Rachel smirked as she continued kissing the pale skin.

Quinn groaned. "Is it bothering you?"

"No." She licked her lips before moving her mouth to Quinn's ear. "Just making me realize how bad I want to _suck _it."

Her grip tightened on Rachel's back as her hips bucked up. "I want your mouth on me so fucking bad. It's all I've been able to think about."

"It is? Me too. I've been practicing, Quinn." She reached down between their bodies and began palming Quinn through her shorts. "Do you know what I discovered while I was trying it out on my new toy?"

She was slowly moving her hips back and forth to get friction from Rachel's hand. "New toy? What did you discover, Rach?"

"Yes. I had to get something bigger after I saw your dick. Don't worry, it's still not as large as you." She pecked her cheek before returning to her ear. "I found out, as I took it down my throat inch by inch, that no matter how far or how fast I stuck it in my mouth, I never once gagged."

Her tip was oozing with precum. "You practiced giving head for me?" She swallowed hard. "And you, you didn't gag on it?"

Rachel smiled proudly and shook her head. "How bad does that make you want to cum in my mouth?"

Quinn bucked her hips. "Jeez.. You're going to make me cum before I even get my boxers off."

"Then I suggest you take them off." Rachel rolled off of Quinn and focused on that tent in her shorts.

"Okay." Quinn quickly began undoing her shorts and kicking them off before her boxers joined them on the floor. She looked up at Rachel and smirked. She got up on her knees and pushed Rachel's hip so the brunette was on her back.

"What are you doing? I was kind of thinking more along the lines of _you_ being in this position. I don't think I'm ready for you to fuck my face yet." Rachel looked up nervously. What if Quinn was expecting that and now she would want her to leave because she wasn't ready?

Quinn's eyes opened wide. "I wasn't- I'm not going to fuck your face." Although the 'yet' on that sent shivers through her body. "I just figured that since you used your hand on me first that maybe I'd return the favor by using my mouth on you first..?" She arched her eyebrow as she pulled Rachel's shorts down. She kept it lifted as she hooked her fingers in the band of Rachel's panties.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were going to make me leave." Her heart started beating faster as she realized what Quinn wanted. "You're sure?" After getting a nod from Quinn, she lifted her hips for her panties to come off.

Quinn pulled the blue material and tossed them aside. "Wait, you thought I'd make you leave because you weren't ready to- to take my dick like that?"

Rachel blushed and nodded.

"Rach, that's absolutely ridiculous. Please don't even think again that the only reason I hang out is to cum. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me 'no' though." She leaned down to kiss her. "I meant it when I said we could just watch a movie."

If she wasn't blushing before... She pressed her lips up into Quinn's. "I'm sorry. I should have known. It's just- it's still kind of weird for me that it's _us _doing this. It's like, I'm scared any moment you're going to go back to hating me and end it like nothing ever happened."

It hurt Quinn that Rachel would even think like that. How could she blame her though? "Look at me." She pushed aside some brown her hair. "Even if you decide that this thing we'redoing isn't working for you, I'm not going to go back to the old Quinn. We're always at least going to be friends."

The way Quinn's eyes were shining right now let her know it was the truth. "Okay. And the same goes for me. I always want to be friends, Quinn." She knew that was a more likely situation. Rachel would never be the one to end this. Quinn made her feel too good about herself.

"It's settled." She smiled at Rachel before kissing her cheek and working her way to Rachel's ear. "I've obviously never done what I'm about to do before so please be patient with me. I didn't have a toy to practice on like some people." Quinn nudged her face playfully before planting another kiss on her skin.

"It's okay. I've never had it done either, _obviously_.." She teased as she smiled. "What if-" she bit her lip. "What if you don't _like _it?"

Quinn laughed. "In case the last month or so hasn't taught you anything, I happen to _love_ your pussy."

Rachel blushed. "I know you like to touch it but, licking it will be different."

"Licking it will be more enjoyable." She saw the look of protest on Rachel's face and quickly covered her lips with her own to silence her. "I suck my fingers after they've been inside of you. I think we're covered."

Rachel nodded before blurting out, "but what if you don't like the way it looks?"

"Oh my god." She laughed and shook her head. "I've seen the outside a lot of times. If you're that worried about me seeing the inside then I won't look yet. Is that what you want?"

Rachel sighed. "No... I trust you. Just- do what you want down there, Quinn." There was no reason to start being shy with Quinn after everything that's been happening. "Now hurry up before I become too self conscious and change my mind!"

"Alright, alright..." Quinn pushed Rachel's shirt up so she had more skin revealed to kiss on her way down. She could feel the heat radiating off of Rachel's body, despite the goosebumps. She swore she could hear both of their heart beats as she finished kissing past the tan line from Rachel's bathing suit bottoms over the summer. Quinn licked her lips before connecting eyes with Rachel as she moved the last couple of inches down. Those eyes stayed locked on hers she took a solid lick up Rachel's folds.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.." Rachel squirmed slightly as she tried to adjust to the sensation between her legs. "Again."

Well that's a good start... Quinn put her arms under Rachel's legs and reached around to grab her hipbones. She nodded before dragging her tongue up the slit again.

"More, _god _ more, Quinn!" Any shyness that Rachel had was gone. That was well proven by how wide she was spreading her legs for Quinn now, completely exposing herself. Her head tilted back against the pillow with her eyes going to the ceiling.

Quinn took the hint. She licked through the folds a few more times before noticing Rachel wasn't looking at her anymore. The blonde used that time to take two seconds to stare at the beautiful pink, wet pussy in front of her. "Fuck.." She was fully aware of her hard on pressing right into her mattress. Her tongue dove back in and began circling Rachel's clit.

The brunette's hips were practically bucking up into Quinn's face. "So good baby..." Her hands reached down to grab blonde hair and tug her mouth closer.

If Quinn wasn't so turned on herself, she would have laughed at how desperate Rachel seemed to be for her mouth. "Yeah? You like my tongue on you?" Instead of just doing circles, she decided to switch her design up to letters of the alphabet, carefully yet quickly tracing them over her clit. Even though she didn't have something to practice on like Rachel did, she still did an ample amount of research on techniques.

"Oh _that_. I like that..." It was her husky, whiny voice. Not to be confused with her frustrated, whiny voice that was sure to get her whatever she wanted, especially when Quinn was on the receiving end of it.

"You do? Let's see if you like this.." She zigzagged her way down to Rachel's entrance. She circled it with her tongue before plunging it inside the girl.

"_Shit_.." Rachel had to make more of an effort to breath. "Fuck me with your tongue, Quinn." It didn't reach as far as Quinn's fingers could, but it definitely scraped her in a different way.

Quinn moaned into her pussy and began thrusting her tongue in and out. Wow this was more tiring than she had in mind. Her tongue had never worked this hard before. The last thing she needed was Rachel to think she didn't have enough stamina for her.

"I can't wait until you make me cum in your fucking mouth, Quinn."

If anyone had told her the filthy things Rachel Berry was capable of saying, she wouldn't have believed it for even a second. Had Quinn's mouth not been so busy, she would have begged her to cum. She pulled her left arm out from underneath Rachel's leg and brought her thumb up to begin rubbing Rachel's clit.

"Jesus, just like that. I'm gonna fucking cum. I'm gonna fucking cum all over your face Quinn."

That only spurred her on to pumped her tongue in faster and speed up the circles on her clit. She knew that the aching pain in her tongue would pay off any second.

Rachel's hips began bucking out of control to ride Quinn's tongue as she felt the familiar tightening in her lower abs. "Oh god, _Quinn!" _She tugged that blonde hair closer as her inner muscles began clenching around Quinn's tongue.

She gave Rachel every last ounce of energy she had while she helped her ride out her orgasm. She wanted to remember the way every whimper and moan sounded to help her the next time she jerked herself off. Quinn took in a deep breath as soon as she felt Rachel's body slacken in to the bed. She looked up to see Rachel laying there with a dreamy smile on her face and her chest heaving. "Good?"

"Better than good."

"Great?" She licked up her slit a few more times to get a little extra wetness cleaned up.

"Better than great."

"Fantastic?" She lifted her head up and wiped her chin and mouth off with the back of her hand.

"Closer. Indescribable maybe? Come here."

Quinn crawled up and laid down next to Rachel's body. "It tasted amazing by the way." She smiled as she ran her hand up and down Rachel's side.

Rachel rolled her eyes while blushing. "Prove it." She shot up a challenging eyebrow.

Quinn laughed, leaning in slowly and capturing her lips.

Rachel snuck inside Quinn's mouth and scraped the taste off of Quinn's tongue with her own. "Mmm." She took a few more moments to taste before pulling back. "Amazing."

"See? I don't lie."

"I'm beginning to see that."

"Just beginning to?"

"Mhm..." Rachel teased before running her hand down Quinn's body and reaching her cock. "As much as I want to lay here and reminisce on how amazing it felt when you ate me out, I think I owe you a little something."

"You don't have to do it just because I did oral on you." Internally however, Quinn felt like she would die if she didn't get to feel Rachel suck her.

"I know. And as fun as it would be to tease you and pretend I wasn't going to, you just gave me the most amazing orgasm of my life so it wouldn't be too fair." She pecked Quinn's lips before readjusting herself so she was straddling Quinn's lower legs.

"It wouldn't be fair. Especially after I know that I got you off so good that you're dripping on to my shins." She gave Rachel a proud smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes and pressed herself down so Quinn could feel her more. "Thank god you shaved your legs before I got here or I'd have little Quinn stubbles poking me down there."

Quinn laughed. "Okay, when have you ever felt 'stubbles' on me?"

Rachel reached up and ran her hand over Quinn's thighs. "I don't know."

"Oh you know. The answer is never. I happen to keep myself very cleanly shaven, especially since I started seeing you."

"_Seeing_ me?" That made it sound like they were kind of dating. "I do appreciate that fact Quinn, and I hope you've noticed I've done the same for you."

"You know what I meant, Berry." After receiving a stern look, she quickly fixed herself. "I mean _Rachel_... Yes I did notice. I think it's sexy."

"You do? Because I wasn't sure how you wanted me to _keep_ myself for you."

_For you._ She shaved herself _for _Quinn. "Y-Yeah I like it bare like that."

Rachel smiled. "Good. Me too." She ran her finger over the smooth area right above Quinn's dick. "But now that that's settled..." Rachel grabbed a hair tie off her wrist and quickly did her hair in a messy bun.

"You look cute like that."

Rachel slapped her thigh playfully while trying to hide her smile. "Quinn, I don't want to be 'cute' when I give you head. I want to be sexy!"

"Okay, okay.. You _do_ look sexy." She trailed her thumb over one of Rachel's cheeks before pulling it back and putting her arm behind her head.

Rachel appreciated the little touch. Practice or not, she was still beyond nervous. "Take mental notes on what you like and don't like. Feedback is necessary for me to make myself the best I can be at something."

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Okay, Rach..." She was nearly squirming at the anticipation.

Rachel smiled at the girl. "I guess I've tortured you enough now." She grabbed the base of Quinn's cock and pressed a kiss on the head. She pulled back to give Quinn a view of her licking the precum off her lips. "Mmm." She ran her tongue slowly over her lips before leaning down and licking up the side of Quinn's dick gently.

"Oh wow... Your tongue feels so different from your hand." She already knew she'd be begging for it any chance she got, no matter how many times Rachel told her she'd have to watch Funny Girl in return.

"That's how I felt too." She swirled her tongue around the tip before bobbing her head and taking in the first few inches over and over again.

"Yes Rach," she hissed out as she watched her dick being sucked for the first time.

It was definitely a different and warmer feeling than her toy. That wouldn't stop her too much though. She let her spit leak out of her mouth and onto Quinn's dick. She pulled her mouth off and used her hand to pump her lube up and down and jack the cock slowly. "I didn't have a way to practice touching your balls. Is that something you want me to do?"

Quinn nodded immediately. "Just cup them with your hand but don't squeeze too tight. That would be beyond painful for me."

Rachel gave her an understanding look before moving her hand down like Quinn suggested and taking them loosely in her hand. Her mouth connected to the tip again while her fingers moved in different patterns to stimulate her balls.

"That's _perfect. _No harder though."

"Mhm." She hummed in to the cock as her bobs got deeper and deeper.

"Fuck, that too. It, shit, it vibrates it." Was she suppose to worry about stamina when cumming from head? Because she could probably cum in fifteen seconds if wanted.

She gave another hum before pulling back and using her tongue to lick it.

"Could you- Can you look at me while you do it?"

"Anything you want, Quinn." She snapped her eyes up to meet the darkened hazel ones. Even though she wasn't instructed to, she put her mouth by Quinn's balls and licked them softly.

"Look at you taking the initiative with that. Do you like licking my balls Rachel?"

"Uh huh." Just then she took one of them in her mouth and sucked gently.

"Fuck... How am I ever suppose to last long when you do things like that?" She pushed herself up on her elbows so she had a better view of everything Rachel was doing.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders before detaching herself from Quinn. She stuck her tongue out and flattened it, slowly dragging it up the underside of Quinn's cock. Rachel took it all the way up to Quinn's tip before taking half of it in her mouth.

"Add that- Add that to the fucking list of things I want you to do all the time." How was she not suppose to buck her hips into Rachel's mouth? She should have ordered her to strap her hips down to the bed before this all started.

Rachel pulled her mouth off. "Yes Quinn." Her voice was dripping with sex just as her mouth was dripping with a spit and precum mixture. She pumped the cock a few times as she stalled to give herself a pep talk to deep throat Quinn's cock. Rachel kissed the tip once more before working the entire cock into her mouth in a few bobs. Her eyes instantly watered as she tried to hold herself there and control her breathing.

It was like slow motion for Quinn, watching it all happen. With each inch further down, she prayed that Rachel was telling the truth about not gagging. "Oh my- _fuck _baby. You took the whole thing in that talented mouth, didn't you?" She could see the effort Rachel was putting into it from her facial expression. Quinn wondered if the determination in Rachel's eyes was similar to that of Quinn's ten minutes ago when her entire tongue was shoved inside her.

She did it. She actually did it! Rachel was more than proud of her abilities. Rachel waited another three seconds before pulling off and nearly gasping for air. She stroked the cock again to buy her some time. "Did you like that Quinn? Me taking your big, thick cock down my throat?"

This time she had no problem bucking her hips up into Rachel's hand. "I fucking loved it. My cum is so ready to shoot down your throat."

"Is it? You better be able to keep your fucking hips still when I take it again or you'll be cumming into thin air."

"I fucking promise that I will." She should have promised that she would _try_.

"Good girl." Rachel licked her lips before taking the dick inside her again. Looking over and seeing Quinn's hands clenching around her bed sheets let her know that it wouldn't be long until this was over. Not that she minded, it was just slightly overwhelming.

"Eyes Rachel."

Rachel shot them back up to Quinn's as she moaned onto the dick at Quinn's tone.

"You got me so god damn close." Quinn really wanted to reach forward, grab Rachel's head to still her, and drive her cock into that throat until she came. But face fucking wasn't happening _yet, _Quinn.

Rachel went faster as she struggled to swallow the spit at the right times.

"Take that fucking dick. Suck it like the desperate girl you are for it."

She moaned as she fought the urge to let her eyes relax and look down.

"You're ready for my cum aren't you? You're ready to feel it heat your throat as you swallow it."

It was easy to tell that Quinn wouldn't take much longer. She reached down again to give Quinn's balls the contact she was just trained to do.

Quinn's body began to jerk as she tightened her abs. "Oh fuck, Rach. Here it fucking comes." She grunted as she finally let herself cum.

Rachel held the cock only a couple inches in her mouth and jerked the rest with her hand so she didn't choke on the liquid. It felt more than the amount that she usually took in her hand.

"Yes baby! Take all my fucking cum!" She pushed a few more times before she felt herself empty. "_God_..." Quinn sank into the bed and covered her face in her hands as she attempted to catch her breath.

Rachel swallowed the liquid in her mouth. "Good?" She smirked before leaning down to clean the excess spit and cum off of Quinn's softening cock.

"Better than good." Quinn moved her hands and smirked at her.

"Stealing my lines this time?" She gave it one more lick. "Stretch your arm out. I want to lay on you."

"Is Bossy Berry back?"

"Excuse me? This is 'just sucked your dick Berry' and you better do what she wants."

Quinn arched her eyebrow and extended her arm like Rachel wanted.

"That's better." She laid down and cuddled into the girl. Rachel's hand rested on Quinn's chest. "This feels nice."

"Yeah, it does." Quinn bit her lip for a moment before turning her head and pressing a kiss in to Rachel's forehead.

Rachel smiled and blushed into Quinn's arm, pressing a kiss on there herself. They laid there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, lazily stroking their fingers over each other's bodies. Rachel glanced up and looked at the clock, sighing. "I should probably get going." She started to push herself up before Quinn pulled her back down.

"Are you saying that because you have to be home or you assume I want you to go?"

She waited a moment before answering. "The second one.."

"Do _you _want to leave?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Rachel. Please answer the question."

"I don't want to leave."

Quinn smiled to herself before getting up and walking to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, tossing them over to Rachel. "Here. These should be comfy for you... I sleep with the tv on. Is that okay?"

Rachel tried to bite back her smile before picking up the clothing. "Yeah, that's okay."

Quinn shut the light off before crawling back in to bed with Rachel. She reached an arm around her and pulled her closer. "Hey Rach?"

She was pretty sure she didn't want to give these clothes back to Quinn. They smelt just like her. "Yeah?"

"You can stay anytime you want to, just so you know."

"You say that now, but you'll change your mind." At least she was worried Quinn would.

"Impossible. I already know this will be the best night of sleep in my life."

Rachel grabbed the arm around her and pulled Quinn's hand up to her mouth to kiss. "Thank you, Quinn... You can stay at my house, too."

"You say that now, but-"

"Quinn!" Rachel laughed before backing her body closer to the girl.

"I'm kidding, maybe." She leaned forward and pressed a long kiss to Rachel's shoulder. "Good night, Rach."

She sighed in content. "Good night, Quinn."


End file.
